The Hidden Leaf
by LKHanamura
Summary: The Third Hokage stepping in and stopping Minato from sacrificing himself, leaves Minato alone to raise Naruto. And take care of the village on his own. However when he meets the young Nagisa Nakayama he begins to see things brighter. But will it be enough for him to keep his promise and move on from his late beloved wife? Or will it be enough she cares for Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait no you can't!"

With a glare Minato handed Naruto down into his mother's arms for the first time. "It is the only way Kushina. You are still connected to him. But once that last chain is broke your going to die. But this way I can go with you. We can both see Naruto when he is grown."

Looking down at her son Kushina let tears fall from her eyes to land on his cheek. "But I don't want him going through life as a Jinchuuriki!"

"Kushina…"

Shaking her head side to side Kushina let her tears fall like rain. "Everyone in the village is going to remember this night. They will know what happened and Naruto won't have anyone but the Third who will really care about him! I don't want that for my son! You shouldn't either!"

"I want to give you some time….."

"I don't care if this is all the time that I will ever get to see my son before he dies of old age and comes to see me then. I refuse to leave him alone!"

"If we do what you want, then….."

"I will die knowing that I gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect my only son."

With a sigh Minato stands and starts to go through the hand signs. "I am not going to let you do it on your own Kushina. You gave me your love, took my last name and made me a father. The least I can…."

Her eyes wide Kushina reached out to him as he fell to the ground. "Minato!"

"Is just fine."

Looking up through hazy eyes Kushina saw the smiling eyes of the Third. "Lord Hokage…."

"I am already old. I wouldn't have much longer to go before I too would die of old age leaving the village without a Hokage for some time. Minato has more life in him. And something worth living for."

Dropping her head she sighed. "Why is everyone so willing to die because of me? Is it because of Kura….."

"It's because you are special to us." Then before anyone could react the Third Hokage went through the hand signs. "Reaper Death Seal!"

Blinking his eyes Minato pushed himself up. Then he heard the Third and what he said. Shooting to his feet he blinked. "Lord Hokage! Why?!"

With a smile the Third gathered his chakra to set the seal. "Because the boy is going to need a father to help him and guide him. Kushina will see him again. Now, get the Eight Trigrams Seal ready for me please." The look on the young Hokage's face was clear. "Now Minato."

Kushina lay her head down next to her son with a smile. She reached out with a shaky hand and let him take hold of her finger as tears rushed anew from her eyes. "My son. In all my life you are the best thing that I ever could have done. I will see you one day, will help you with the burden you carry. Remember Naruto. I love you."

"Everything is ready."

Kushina nodded as her husband lifted their son and placed him on the alter. Then the fear at the back of her neck. The fox was…going after Naruto! "NO!" Using the last of her strength she moved pushing Minato out of the way and lining herself and the Third up to stop the blow of the claw inches before it touched her son. "No way am I letting you take him you damn fox!"

"Kushina!" Minato ran to stand in front of her over Naruto. "Kushina…."

Her eyes still full of tears she looked up at him. "Make sure you move on Minato."

His eyes wide as tears now fell from his own eyes. "Move on!? How can you say that to me? It will never…"

"I want you to be happy. Even if that means with someone else. You and Naruto live and be happy. For me."

"Kushina…" His eyes held so much sorrow but he couldn't help but smile as he leaned his face down to hers for one last kiss. "I promise." Then he seared her mouth with one last passionate kiss from him to her.

The Third coughed sending blood flying out of his mouth. "Minato it is time to set the seal. Kushina, now is your time to tell Naruto anything you want to say to him."

As a even bigger rush of tears fell from her eyes Kushina looked down at her son. "Naruto. Don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath every day, go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends. It doesn't matter how many. Just make sure they're real friends, people you can trust, even a few is enough. And study your Ninjutsu. I was never very good at it but maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not. Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to the teachers at the Academy. And remember, avoid the vices of shinobi. Don't borry money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions. No drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women, well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one. Try and find someone like your mother. And the fourth warning, watch out for Jiraiya. Naruto, you're going to go through a lot of tough times in your life. But I know you will make them through just fine with your father at your side. Always remember who you are Naruto. Find a goal, a dream and don't stop until you reach it! There's so much more I want to say to you. Teach you. But I can't yet. I wanted to stay with you Naruto. Live a long and happy life with your dad. I love you Naruto."

Minato stood on the other side of his son as tears rolled down his face and went through the signs. "You will see him one day Kushina. You will see the man your son grows up to be. I promise. Eight Trigrams Seal!" Closing his eyes as the body of the Nine Tails is fused inside his now screaming son all Minato could do was to ball up his hands into fists. "I promise you this Kushina Namikaze. Our son, Naruto, will be the greatest ninja that the Leaf will ever know."

Once the light died down, the bodies of his wife and the Third Hokage lay next to each other. In the last moments before she died Kushina reached out and grabbed her son's hand, where it laid now. Whipping away his tears for another day, Minato made a shadow clone to carry the third, placing his son on his wife's chest he lifted them both and walked back toward the village.

X

"Fourth Hokage! What happened?!"

Stopping with his wife's body in his arms he handed the Third off to a member of the Anbu. "The Third used the Reaper Death Seal, and I used the Eight Trigrams Seal to stop the fox and seal him inside my son. My son is the new vessel of the Jinchuuriki Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama. Just as my wife was before him."

"Lord Hokage…"

"I will speak to the village in a few days and inform them of what happened myself. Right now, I need a few days." Then he walked on in the village and toward the home that he once shared with his wife and would with his son.

Laying them both down on the bed that he and Kushina shared he then lifted Naruto and put him in his crib. Turning to look at his wife, then back down at his son Minato could no longer hold it in and fell to his knees as he bowed his head and let it out in a torrent of tears. "This day wasn't supposed to turn out like this! I should be on the bed with you! Talking about all the great things that Naruto is going to become. Not getting you ready to put in the ground!"

Forcing himself to stand he went and knelt down by the bed as he used his sleeve to wipe the blood from her face. "I love you Kushina. I know I promised you that I would move on but I just don't see how that is ever going to happen. But I will keep my promise where Naruto is concerned. I will make him a great ninja one day. One greater than any this village has ever seen before. The name Naruto Namikaze will be known throughout the world." He then leaned down and gently kissed her lips before dropping his head on the side of the bed as another mess of sobs overtook his body.

X

With his three day old son in his arms, his wife's funeral said and done a still distraught Minato walked out the door that lead to the top of the Third Hokage's stone face. As he got to the edge of it he could see the entire village gathered down bellow him. With a sigh he bowed his head. "Three days ago turned from being a joyous day in my life to being one that this village will never forget. Some of you knew, some of you did not. The wife of the First Hokage, Mito Uzumaki was a vessel for the nine tailed fox that the First battled along with Madara Uchiha in the Final Valley. When Mito was ready to pass on, another Uzumaki, with the same sort of chakra was brought to the village to become the second vessel of the Nin-Tails. That was my wife, Kushina."

The collected gasps made his grip on his son tighten even harder. "I hear the fear. But tell me, any one of you! Was she a monster or your friend?" He could see how some let it sink home and others only looked down. 'I am sorry Naruto.' He then held his son up in his hands with a glare. "It was the dieing wish of my wife, and Lord Third Hokage that my son become the new vessel! Sealing half of the Fox's chakra in himself, and the other half in my son they alone saved the village and everyone in it from certain death. They will be known as heros!"

Lowering her son back down into his arms he then glared down at the group. "Until I see fit to tell him the truth of what is inside of him, it is forbidden for ANYONE in this village to breath a word about who holds the fox now. Anyone who does will be arrested and jailed. Never to see the light of day or their own family again. I hope I have made myself clear." Then he turned and walked off, once he was out of sight he used his Thunder God Technique and was instantly at the grave of his wife.

Falling to his knees he held his son close as he fought back tears. "I hope I am making the right choice Kushina."

When the wind blew past him he gasped as he jerked his head up. In the wind he could have sworn that he felt the feather soft touch of her hand brush across his face. He smiled as he whipped the tears from his eyes. "Even though you are gone. You always have a way of letting me know I am on the right path with everything."

Standing he turned and headed back to the village. "First thing is first, to make sure that you are taken care of when I can't be with you." The small sigh from his sleeping son made him smile. "Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Minato sighed as he sat in the Hokage office, his son asleep in a small crib next to him. It has only been a week since the village was told what happened the night his beloved wife and the Third Hokage died, and already he has had to make an example of several people who he heard speaking loudly about events he said was not to be talked about. Four men and one woman were already sitting in jail because of it.

And knowing the animosity that the village has for his son, he was now faced with the task of finding someone who could see Naruto for what he was. A baby, a hero, and would look after him the way he needed while he was at work. He had told everyone that he would be looking for a babysitter for Naruto today and was surprised to see more than a few people had applied. A knock on the door and he looked over at Naruto. "Well here we go Naruto."

Spending the better half of the day talking to the women, and one man that showed up to apply for Naruto's babysitter Minato got no paperwork done. And of all of the people that applied, while he wasn't crazy about her, there was one woman named Izaniko Kazawa that seemed like the best choice. "Kakashi."

"Yes Sensei?"

"Go and find Izaniko Kazawa."

"That is who you are choosing? I didn't like her."

With a sigh he sat back in his chair and laid a hand on Naruto's back. Smiling when Naruto let out a content sigh. "I didn't much like her either, but she was the best one. I will give her a couple of days starting tomorrow. I want you to follow her everywhere she goes Kakashi. Don't step in, but tell me what she is doing. If she knows you are there once, then she won't be herself when it comes to caring for him."

"Understood. I will go and bring her back here now."

"Good."

X

"So I wonder who he is going to pick to be his son's babysitter?"

Izaniko sighed. "Honestly, the only reason why I applied was so that I could keep an eye on him as he grew up. I know the Fourth is a good man and wouldn't do something intentionally to put us in danger, but I just don't see how a baby can handle a monster like that."

Haruka sighed as she looked around them. "I know what you mean sister. But don't talk so loud. He has already arrested and jailed people for talking about it."

With a sigh Izaniko nodded. "I know. Come on lets head home."

"Izaniko Kazawa?"

Looking up they blinked to see a pint sized Ninja looking at her with crossed arms. "Yes I am Izaniko Kazawa."

"Lord Hokage wants to see you in his office right now."

"Okay." She glanced back at her sister and smiled. "Go on home and tell Kuzaku where I am and I will be home soon."

"Okay sister."

Izaniko followed the small white haired ninja through the village. 'I wonder what he wants? I really hope that it is to tell me I have the job? I have to keep an eye on him and make sure he is not a danger to my child when he or she is born.'

As they reached the Hokage Mansion Izaniko gulped when they started down the hall that would take them to the Fourth. At the door she stopped for a second then looked down and the ninja was nowhere to be seen. She took in a nervous breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door then closing it behind her Izaniko walked to the middle of the room then gave a slight bow. "You wished to see me Lord Hokage."

"Yes. Of all the people I talked to today, I have deiced that I will give you the task of caring for my son while I am at work."

A smile on her face she sighed. "Thank you Lord Hokage. I will take very good care of him."

"I am counting on it." Minato then smiled over at his son. "There are a few rules though."

"Of course."

"You are not to leave the village. Not a single step outside the gate or the walls that surround it. If you hear of anyone speaking bad about him, remove yourself and my son from the situation and inform me at once. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"You will meet me here at six in the morning. And I will come and get him by four tomorrow evening."

"Yes My Lord."

X

Nagisa smiled as she walked through the village toward the small store where she worked. It didn't have that much damage so they have been open all week allowing everyone to come in and buy or order the supplies that they needed to fix their businesses or homes. When she walked in and smiled at her boss she laughed. "I am sorry I am late. I had been all night and ended up crashing just before dawn again."

Chiyoko smiled as she nodded. "I honestly thought that you were applying with the Hokage this morning."

"I would have loved too, but I have a job with you that I adore. And besides I heard some of the older and more mature women of the village saying they were going to apply for it."

Chiyoko smiled at her young employee. "You do realize that Kushina was only one year older than you right? And she used to love to come in here just to talk with you."

"I still say it was cause she was just that nice of a person. Besides I like it here Chiyoko."

"Whatever you say my dear."

X

Walking into his home, Minato let out a long sigh. It was already dark, from having to stay after hours so long to get all his paperwork caught up. And when that was coupled with having to stop every so often to change or feed Naruto, it made for a rather late night.

He laid his once again sleeping son in his crib and smiled as he rolled over on his left side, his right arm going right down his side. A tear fell from his eye as he remembered Kushina. That was how she used to sleep. "Something you for sure get from your mother Naruto. And I am hoping many more things will be made clear as you grow."

Walking from the bedroom he hung his Hokage robe up and then got a glass of water from the kitchen. He sat down at the table for a moment and sighed. "I don't know if I can do this without you Kushina."

"Don't be stupid Minato. Of course you can."

Looking up with wide eyes then a half smile for his teacher Minato looked back down at the table as Jiraiya came through the window. "I am not so sure."

"Don't you have any faith in your wife?"

As Jiraiya sat down before him Minato glared up at him. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Its simple." Leaning on the table resting his face in one of his hands Jiraiya smiled. "She knew, and the Third knew that by leaving you here with him he would have a great life instead of one where he would feel alone and rejected. They knew that, and knew you would do a great job on your own for one simple reason."

"What's that?"

"That boy laying in his crib is just as much part of Kushina as he is you. Would you ever turn your back on Kushina and say 'I don't think I can do this.' To her?"

"Never!"

"Exactly."

His blue eyes wide Minato looked at his sensei then smiled. "Thank you Sensei. I needed that. I just haven't been able to get back into reality much since then. Ten days have passed and I can't even think about her without wanting to fall apart."

"She was your wife, of course you miss her. You wouldn't be much of a man if you didn't. On to more important things."

"Like what?"

"The Masked Man."

His eyes narrowing Minato met the stern gaze of his teacher. "Do you know something?"

"Yeah. It turns out he is no stranger to Kurama or the village."

His eyes now wide Minato gasped. "That man, that killed my wife and tried to destroy the village has ties to it!"

"Not only ties to it, but was one of it's founders. By all rights, he should have been one of the first three Hokage. But the differences that he and the First Hokage had about how to run the village is what stopped it. He was not named Third Hokage, only the First and Second Hokage's were named. When the First was confronted by him and asked why he was told flat out that his barbaric ways were not going to be how this village was run. That lead to the battle at the Final Valley."

"The Final Valley! That is where the First battled Madara Uchiha! Are you telling me that the man I faced off with ten days ago was him!?"

"Exactly. How he is still alive no one really knows. It is a mystery even to me. By all rights, he should have died of old age. But it was that day that The First faced him AND Kurama in the final valley. In an effort to save her husband, Mito Uzumaki, of the same clan Kushina came from used her knowledge of sealing jutsu and sealed Kurama in her, making her the first ever Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama."

His eyes now dimmed with a sadness he looked back down at the table. "And when Lady Mito was ready to pass on, they brought Kushina here because of her unique chakra to be the next Jinchuuriki of the fox."

"And now your son is. But there is one thing you must understand about this Minato. The half of the Chakra that was sealed in the Third Hokage, will slowly, over time regenerate inside Naruto. He will have a even greater amount of chakra at his disposal than anyone this village has ever seen. Even my own."

"I don't know if I want him to be able to use the Fox's chakra."

"When he fights hard battles, just like that one time with Kushina before you married, the fox's chakra will come out on its own."

"I know." He sighed as he slumped back in his chair. "Lady Mito and the First documented everything about him, and the seal. The kind of seal used to do it weakens during childbirth. But will it weaken at some point for Naruto as well?"

"As best I know the only thing that could weaken the seal with him, would be his own weakness of mind."

"My son will not be weak in body or mind."

"Make sure of that. Just like Kushina, he will be able to see Kurama in him. Talk with him. He will also see the eight seals that were used to bind him in him. One day he will want to take the fox's chakra for himself. But until then you have to train him hard. And I will help as well."

"Thank you. And he won't be alone when he does it. Kushina's chakra was sealed inside Naruto as well that night. On the day when he decides to face the Fox inside him, Kushina will be there to help him."

Nodding Jiraiya smiled when Naruto's cry sent Minato running from the kitchen. Following behind him he stood in the door and smiled. Minato stood there cradling his son in his arms and talking to him in such a soothing voice. 'You are going to be a great man one day Minato. And between you and me, your son is going to be even greater.


	3. Chapter 3

With a glare Kakashi watched from the rafters of Izaniko's house. For the last hour Naruto has done nothing but lay in the play pin and scream and cry. If it wasn't for the orders given to him by not only his Hokage but his Sensei as well, he would have already took Naruto and took him back to his father. 'Damn woman.'

Izaniko glared as she stormed into the room where Naruto was. "Are you ever going to shut up you little freak? I swear that first week of spoiling you has done you no favors." She gently picked him up and bounced him as she gave him a bottle. She detested the child, but knew if he went home with so much as a red mark that he didn't have when the Hokage dropped him off, she was going to have hell to pay.

"Sister. Are we still going to go to the restaurant?"

"Yes. I really don't want to, but Kuzaku isn't here to make sure that the brat stays quiet long enough for me to have a break. I have to take this monstrosity with us."

With a sigh Haruka looked around. "Would you stop talking like that so loud. I agree with you but we don't know if you are being followed or not Sister."

Laying Naruto down in the play pin Izaniko sighed. "That is why I treated him 'like' my own. My child will be treated much better than that brat, for the first week. I doubt anyone is following me anymore if they were."

"I hope your right. Come on. Where are we going?"

Izaniko quickly packed Naruto's bag and then put him in a stroller. "I don't know yet. Somewhere with a door, that way if thing there starts screaming, and no Ninja are in there I won't have to touch him."

"Alright."

Kakashi followed from the shadows as they walked through the streets. In the stroller Naruto seemed content with the motions. When they stopped at a restaurant he glared. That was good for some food, but hardly any ninja were seen going in and out of there. 'I will make sure I speak to Minato Sensei before she sees him again. That is for sure.'

Once inside the restaurant Izanako and her sister took a seat toward the back, leaving Naruto a couple tables away. As they sat and talked with smiles, Naruto began to get fussy. When fussing didn't get him attention he started wailing again. His little arms shaking and his legs kicking out as he screamed for someone to see what was wrong with him. Kakashi could only glare as he held his fists at his sides. 'I knew she was bad news.'

X

Nagisa smiled as she opened the door for Chiyoko to walk into the restaurant before her. "I still don't know why you like this place. I would much rather go to Ichirakun Ramen. It is better….." As she walked in both turned to see Naruto, the Fourth Hokage's son screaming from a stroller on the other side of the room. The woman they had seen with him a few times this week laughing and talking with someone, oblivious to the child's teary wails.

Chiyoko sighed. "If he only knew."

Nagisa glared as she helped Chiyoko to her usual spot then walked over to Izaniko. "You were entrusted to care for him why are you just letting him cry?"

With an annoyed glare Izaniko over her shoulder. "Because I want to."

Nagisa sighed as she closed her eyes. Then she walked over to the stroller and lifted Naruto into her own arms. "Then I will."

"As long as you don't take off with him if you wanna touch the monster go ahead. He was giving me a headache."

Bounding the child in her arms Nagisa just blinked at her. "If he is such a bother to you why did you want to watch him in the first place?"

Turning her teal eyes to glare into Nagisa's amethyst ones she hardened her eyes as she looked at the now only fussing infant in her arms. "Because of what that little brat has inside of him. I want to know what all his triggers are and if he has any strength in him at all. I just know he is going to be the cause of pain in my son's life one day. Monster that he is." Then she stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I will be right back."

Haruka jumped out of her chair and raced after her sister. "Shouldn't you get him from her?"

"No. I am not going to be in the bathroom that long."

"But sister!"

Nagisa glared as the bathroom door shut then looked down at the innocent blue eyes that gazed back up at her and she sighed. She couldn't just hand him back over to Nagisa knowing what she would do with him. Who knows how long he had cried already today. "Chiyoko."

"Go on dear. I will be fine. Just make sure to stop in now and then and see me with him."

Going back to the stroller Nagisa picked up Naruto's bag and then headed for the door. Stopping at the door she turned and glared at the servers that were there. "Do you have a problem with me doing this?" When all she got was their heads shaking no she left out the door. Knowing that the woman in charge of looking after him would come looking for her. She picked up her pace and dodged in and out of alleys until she was finally a few streets away.

She slowed down as she looked down into his eyes. "Naruto. I can't believe how she was treating you back there. I will see if I can take her place. No baby needs to be treated like that. It doesn't matter what is inside of you. You are a baby that needs loved and looked after the right way. Not left to scream in a stroller."

X

Hearing a small knock on the door Minato sighed as he glared at the door. "Unless it is important come back later please."

"Lord Hokage my name is Nagisa Harada. I have brought your son to you."

His eyes narrowed Minato as on his feet and at the door opening it as he looked down into her eyes then down to Naruto. "Why do you have my son? Why isn't he with his caretaker?"

Nagisa never wavered her eyes as they narrowed back at her. "Probablly trying to think of some lie to tell you as to why she doesn't have him. I went to the Kyoyaku Restaurant with my former employer for lunch and when we walked in, Naruto was screaming and crying with real tears from a stroller a few tables away from him." She then looked down at him as she took on a look of sympathy. "She called him a monster. So many aweful things. Said she only wanted the job because….."

"She didn't want Naruto to be the reason for pain and/or death in her own child's life since she is pregnant herself."

Jumping at the voice next to her Nagisa instinctively turned Naruto away from it as she looked down at the ninja that stood there. "Where did you come from?"

Minato watched as she tried to shield Naruto from what startled her. He then bore his own blue eyes down into Kakashi's. "Kakashi?"

"Had Miss Harada not stepped in I would have. That is all he has done today it seems like. Lay alone and cry. She has been nothing but cruel to him."

His eyes still holding a coldness he turned to Nagisa. "Why did you take him from her?"

Smiling down at him she bounced him. "I took him to bring him to you for two reasons. He is a baby and should not be treated like that. Pardon my saying, but no matter what is inside of him, that doesn't make him who he is going to be." She let a glimpse of sadness flash through her eyes as she looked back up at him. "Lady Kushina used to come in the store where I worked a few days a week and just sit off to the side and talk to Chiyoko and I. She was always so nice. He could have had ten heads and deformed, I wouldn't have let her treat a baby like she was. And the other was to ask if I could…." Her eyes darted everywhere before landing back at his. "If I could please take over as his babysitter? I grew close to Kushina. I wouldn't call us best friends but she was special. If I can stop her child from being mistreated I want to. Please?"

Recognizing her name now he softened his eyes. Kushina had talked about her a lot and how she would go and talk to her. And with Kakashi backing what she said about Izaniko, and her pleading eyes. With a sigh he nodded. "You can. Kushina told me about you a few times and how much she liked talking to you. I think even she would be glad to have you looking after him." He then gave her a stern look. "I am going to have you go to a room down the hall with him. Izaniko will need to be taught a lesson for what she has done."

Nodding as tears misted her eyes Nagisa followed him as he showed her to another room and opened the door. "As soon as she is dealt with, someone will inform you and bring you back to my office alright?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

Once the door was closed she sat down and looked down into the smiling face of Naruto. He had his father's eyes but his mothers face. "I will do my best to take as good of care of you as I can little one. I promise." 'Kushina I hope you approve of this. You were always so nice to me. I will make sure that your son grows up happy. I promise.'

X

Izaniko ran down the hall toward the Hokage office. She knew that whoever the woman was that had Naruto took him, she just didn't know where they went! Or who she was! Not even knocking Izaniko burst into his office as tears streamed down her face. "Lord Hokage! Your son has been taken! I don't know her name but a girl in a restaurant asked if she could hold him. I stayed at her side but someone knocked me out from behind and when I came too they were gone!"

Minato glared at her as he stood and stormed over to her. "What did she look like?"

"She had black hair and….."

"Amethyst eyes?"

Her eyes going wide she nodded. "How did you…"

Stopping to stand just before he bore down into her eyes. "Izaniko. If you come clean with me, I might not lock you up. Do you want to stick with that story?"

Backing up as her eyes went wild. "I have nothing to come clean about!"

"You sure?"

"Very sure! I don't know where she went but she has your son! You have to find her!" Then she gasped and paled when he grabbed her by her upper arm. It wasn't hard, but it was stern and then nearly drug her down the hall. "Lord Hokage!"

Stopping he glared down at her. Not trying to hide his hate for her at that moment. "If you were not pregnant I would have locked you away already." Then he went on down the hall until they could look through a window. "Now do you want to come clean or get locked up pregnant or not. If you don't, and you are jailed, your son or daughter will be handed over to your husband the second after you have him or her."

Izaniko jerked free of him and stepped back with her eyes crying. "Fine. I admit that I didn't care what happened to him. I just wanted to make sure that as he grew up, he knew to stay away from my child and not to even talk to him or her. Sealing that monster inside your son? How could you have made the choice to do that? It killed your wife and now it will kill your son and this entire…." Then she jumped and screamed when he slammed his fist on the wall next to her.

With a glare Minato turned and looked out the door to find Tsume Inuzuka. "Tsume, take her to the jail. But be as gentle as you can with her, she is pregnant."

Her eyes pleading as she looked up at him. "Please! You can't do that to me!"

Glaring down at her as Tsume took hold of her arm. "I forbade EVERYONE from talking about what is inside of my son. I know that there is going to be those out there that are like you and can't stand him. But to let him lay and cry for hours and do nothing! You will spend the next six months in jail. Go."

He watched as Tsume lead her away as she sobbed. He closed his eyes as he dropped his head. He hated to be like this. He didn't like playing 'the bad guy' with anyone. "But they just have to understand the bigger picture. Naruto is going to do great things for this village someday. And hopefully earn everyone's trust." Then he looked through the window and smiled as he saw Nagisa walking him around and smiling a true smile when she looked at him. "But for now, I guess this is how thing shave to be."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Harada."

Turning to see the Hokage standing in the door she smiled as she walked back toward the door. "Please you don't have to call me that. Nagisa will do just fine."

Nodding as he let her pass by him through the door he smiled. "Nagisa. I try to keep my days between set hours, but sometimes with the level of paperwork I get on my desk it can be hard to do that. Some days I won't get home till late."

With a smile Nagisa followed him into his office. "That is fine. Would you want to pick him up at my apartment or would you want me to meet you here?"

"I can come and get him at your apartment. And just so you know, either Kakashi, or a member of the Anbu Black Ops will be following your every move from the shadows. Just in case."

"That is fine. How much longer are you going to be here today?"

Looking over at his desk he let his head drop. "I won't get out of here till at the very least nine tonight."

Laughing as she adjusted Naruto Nagisa gave him a nod. "Well then Lord Hokage I will be taking Naruto and headed back to my apartment now. My apartment is in the building next to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Apartment number 8."

Nodding with his own smile as his e yes settled on his son who was content with her. "I will be by as soon as I am done. And if I am not to call you Miss Harada, you are not to call me Lord Hokage either."

Blinking with a confused look Nagisa let her head fall to the side. "Well then what exactly am I supposed to call you then?"

"Minato. Just Minato."

Smiling as she gave him another sharp nod. "Alright then Minato. We will see you later this evening."

Minato watched with a warm smile as she walked out of his office. He could hear the soft way she was talking to him. Turning to Kakashi as he dropped down next to him. "Follow them."

"You know she will be good to him."

"For their protection. I don't doubt he is with the right one this time. But I know that Izaniko's family will not be exactly thrilled that she is jailed for the next six months."

"Hai."

X

A bright smile on her face, and her amethyst eyes shinning all the way home Nagisa ignored the glares that she was getting because of Naruto. She shut the door and locked it then put his bag on her counter. "I know this isn't the biggest apartment Naruto but it is better then where you were before huh." She looked around and then sighed as she dropped her head. "Oh man. I don't have anything to put you in at all. I wonder if I could get your daddy to give me a playpin for right now. I would pay him back but that would give me somewhere to put you and let you play as you grow and when you take your naps."

Looking at the clock she sighed. "Well I guess I won't be getting much house work done today. It is barely two I the afternoon and your daddy won't be here until nine this evening. Oh well. I can catch up on my crocheting. Right now I think you need to take a nap." Then she held him up to her face and smiled as she headed for the living room, picking up his bag along the way.

She laid him on the couch and changed his diaper then fed him and bounced him as she hummed a song that put him to sleep. Once he was asleep she laid him down on the couch next to her and put her leg out next to him so he couldn't roll off.

She sat there for nearly a half hour just watching him sleep. She still couldn't fathom how that girl could just let someone as precious as him cry like he was. For as long as he had obviously been crying. "Don't worry Naruto. You won't ever have to cry for attention like that again. I promise."

X

With a long sigh Minato started up the stairs toward Nagisa's apartment. It was nearly ten at night! He told her he would be done by at least ten. But then another wave of paperwork stormed his desk and it was almost another hour later than he wanted to be home! 'Now I respect you Third Hokage. You did all this paperwork on your own for how long until you named me Hokage. I don't know how you did it.'

As he reached her door he gave a small knock. He didn't hear anyone moving inside. When he didn't get any response he knocked again, this time just a little louder.

"Who is it?"

"Minato."

"Come in."

Opening the door he smiled as he looked to the left. Nagisa was cradling his son in her arms and he was fast asleep. Moving toward her his eyes met hers. "How long has he been asleep?"

Helping him to take Naruto so he wouldn't wake up she smiled. "Only about twenty minutes. He took a two hour nap today so I played with him to keep him up later tonight so that he wouldn't wake you too much earlier than you usually do."

"Speaking of that my day starts at 6."

"I can meet you at your office if you want. The shop starts at 5:30 so I am used to being up early for that."

Nodding Minato put Naruto's bag on his shoulder. "That would be great. Thank you again."

Shaking her head no Nagisa let her eyes settle on Naruto. "No need to thank me. I enjoyed having someone to look after today and look forward to it tomorrow." Then she looked up into his eyes again and sighed. "Though I was wondering, I don't have anything for a baby here right now. Do you think you could have someone bring over a play pin or something for me to let him play in and take naps? I didn't think about it until I got home this afternoon."

"I can do that." Minato then looked around the apartment and smiled. "I think I can get more than that for you though. As he grows you will need more than that. I will have them bring you a play pin, high chair and stroller tomorrow. Anything else you may need as he grows other than food and stuff I will provide also."

Nodding Nagisa put her hands behind her. "That sounds perfect. I will see you at six in the morning then. Outside the mansion."

"That's right. Until then."

Nagisa opened the door for him then shut the door and sighed as she turned. She just couldn't go to sleep without cleaning her apartment first. Not having anything other than the couch for Naruto today she didn't get anything done. "At least it isn't that much. Some dishes and a quick run with the vacuum."

X

Laying his son down in his bed he smiled as he laid his hand on his back. He was only 18 days old. His dear wife had only been gone from his life for 18 days. Same with the Third. "How am I going to do this Naruto? Right now you are the only thing that is keeping me strong."

"And he will depend on you to keep him strong."

"I know that Jiraiya Sensei."

"And you need to make him stronger than both of us together. Than the whole village."

Tuning to his door Minato arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I plan on it."

"I know more names about who is in the Akatsuki."

His eyes narrowed Minato walked past him and into the kitchen. Getting him some water he sighed with a glare. "Who?"

Jiraiya sat down and sighed. "I have come up with three names. None of which are good to have as an enemy when you are not even three weeks old." Looking up to meet Minato's glare he never wavered. "The first name hails from the Sand Village."

"The Sand?"

"Hai. Sasori of the Sand."

His eyes wide as he sat down Minato could only stare at him. "But it was reported back to us from the Sand that he was dead. He died in the last Great Ninja War."

"Obviously it was a ploy. And I think it was so that he could join the Akatsuki. No doubt as they get more members he joined for a reason."

"What is that?"

"The Sand also has a Jinchuuriki. Though theirs was made on purpose. The Kazekage had Sasori's grandmother, the elder Lady Chiyo seal the one tailed Shukaku inside his unborn child. A few months later, Gaara was born. His birth killing his mother."

His eyes extra wide Minato gasped. "That is horrible! Surely he knew what was going to happen to his wife if he had done that!"

Closing his eyes and looking down Jiraiya took a drink of water himself. "I don't know. But I would be willing to bet that Sasori had a spy in the Sand and they told him of what was going on. He had planted the thought to do such a thing in the Kazekage's mind before he 'died' in war."

"He plans to go back and take the boy at some point."

"That is the main goal of them as I can gather. Each hails from a different village where a Jinchuuriki is being stored away, or sealed inside someone."

"How many members are their?"

"Right now other than their Leader whom I have no clue who it is, there are three. The second one that I know of as a confirmed member is a man whose name I don't know. But according to those I have talked to, he has figured out some sort of longevity jutsu and has been around since the days when the village was young and there were only two Hokage."

"Great. What about the third member? What village does he hail from?"

His eyes taking on an even colder look Jiraiya met with Minato's equally cold gaze. "He hails from this village. Orochimaru."


	5. Chapter 5

Rubbing his neck as he carried Naruto in one arm Minato sighed. "This is going to be a fun time for me Naruto. No sleep after finding out Orochimaru is after you and then for some reason you wouldn't sleep more than two hours." Then he smiled as he opened his eyes to find Nagisa standing there already waiting on him. "Sorry I am running late."

Smiling as her eyes landed on Naruto, Nagisa laughed. "Don't worry about it. I was excited about getting him today so I was actually a little early." Then she took Naruto from his father and his bag. "We are going to be out for a little bit today. I am going to stop by the shop I used to work where I met Kushina. Chiyo wants to see Naruto."

"That is fine. You are permitted to go anywhere in the village inside the gate and walls that you wish to go with him."

"Perfect." Then she hefted his bag on her shoulder. "Say goodbye to your daddy Naruto."

Smiling down at his son who seemed happy with this one Minato reached out and rubbed the top of his head. "Naruto."

After a moment when he moved his head Nagisa smiled and said her goodbyes to him and headed straight for the shop where she used to work. "She is just going to love you Naruto." Once again ignoring the glares and stares that she got from the villagers as she walked. She didn't understand how they could all know that it was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and his kind wife Kushina who birthed this baby, and yet cause of what he had sealed inside him hated him and avoided him like he was a monster. 'Kushina. I will make sure your son doesn't feel any ill effects from all these retarded people in this village.' Then she turned as she reached the shop and smiled.

Walking through the door she giggled. "Chiyo!"

Looking out from her office Chiyo smiled as her eyes danced when she saw Nagisa and Naruto. "I see you brought him by for a visit."

Walking behind the counter, Nagisa smiled as she dropped the diaper bag. "Of course. You don't really think that I am going to be his baby sitter and not bring him by to see you did you? You enjoyed talking with Kushina as much as I did."

"Yes, yes. Now hand that handsome boy over to me." As Chiyo took the baby she smiled. "He has his father's hair and eyes that is no doubt. But I bet that as he grows, his face is going to be more shaped like his mother's."

Nodding in agreement Nagisa sighed. "His daddy didn't look like he had slept in weeks this morning. I made sure to keep him up later last night so that he would maybe sleep better for him, but I don't think that it worked."

Smiling as she bounced the boy Chiyo looked up Nagisa. "His father is our Hokage. And his mother was special in her own way and no slouch. I have no doubts in how great of a ninja that this boy is going to become one day. He probably picks up on how his father feels and that is what kept him up all night."

"Maybe."

"Come on we are going shopping somewhere else."

Turning to see a woman glaring right at Naruto as she pulled her small child out of the store set Nagisa's blood boiling. "I swear. People in this village are so damned rude. He is just an infant."

Looking back down at the now drifting off to sleep infant Chiyo sighed. "It is a shame. But he will show them all that he is someone who can be counted on and trusted. No matter what the situation, just like his parents were."

"Only after I get to hold him Chiyo."

Looking back up both Nagisa and Chiyo smiled to see Mikoto walking in with Sasuke and Itachi. Nagisa laughed as she walked over to take Sasuke from her. "Of course. You were Kushina's best friend. Like we would tell you that you can't hold him."

Tears already misting in her eyes Mikoto nodded then walked around the counter and lifted Naruto into her arms. "He is so precious. It is a shame his mother can't be here to enjoy him as I enjoy Itachi and Sasuke." Then she looked up at Nagisa and hardened her eyes. "So is it true Nagisa? How you ended up being his sitter? Did she really do that to him?"

Looking up with wide blinking eyes Nagisa gasped. "How did you hear about that?"

"Fugaku. He is the head of the Uchiha family and the police force. He saw her crying in a cell talking about how she was pregnant and shouldn't be there. When he asked one of the sentinels they told him that she was mean to Naruto."

A glare on her face Nagisa sighed. "She was absolutely horrid to him Mikoto. Chiyo and I went to Kyoyaku to eat the other day, and when we walked in she was in there with her sister. Naruto was sitting in a stroller a few tables away from her screaming his head off. When I asked her why she said she didn't care. She only had him to make sure he knew to leave her son alone. I wasn't about to leave him with her."

With a sigh as she looked down into Naruto's sleeping face Mikoto sighed with a small smile. "Well, if Kushina can't be here to do this for him, at least she can rest in peace knowing that he is now with someone who will love him and take care of him." Then she gasped as she rushed from the counter to stand in front of Nagisa. "Kushina and I always said that my child and her child were going to be best friends. If Sasuke had been a girl, we thought it would have been perfect if they ended up getting married one day. But since Sasuke is a boy, they have to be best friends! Once they are both walking we need to make play dates at the park."

Nagisa nodded. "I think that would be amazing."

During the whole time as the three women chatted over not only his brother and Naruto, but him as well Itachi never took his eyes off of Naruto. He was going to be strong indeed. But there was something else about him. Something that he couldn't put his finger on at the moment. But knew that one day it would come to him. 'Until then, if he is going to be Sasuke's best friend like Mama wants, then I will make sure both are stronger than anyone in the village."

X

After spending a few hours walking around with Mikoto and her boys Nagisa now found herself walking into her apartment with a sigh. "I forgot that he was supposed to bring…." Then she gasped as her eyes went wide. There set up in the middle of her living room was a play pin. A high chair at her table and several bags. "What the…."

Walking in she knew that it was done for her by Minato, but she didn't know when. Seeing her name on a note as she passed the counter she smiled as she read it. He had extra clothes that would stay at her house brought there, as well as the play pin she asked for, a high chair and a crib, just in case for the longer nights. "He thought of everything. I guess that is why your daddy is the Hokage huh Naruto?"

Sitting him down in the play pin Nagisa turned and picked up the bags of clothes and took them in her room where the crib was and dropped them in the crib. By the time she came back out, Naruto had fallen asleep. She smiled as she leaned over and rubbed his cheek with her finger. "Even if the entire village turns against you Naruto, myself, Mikoto, Chiyo and your father will always be there for you. I promise." She then turned and started to clean as she made herself lunch. She could feel the eyes watching her, but they made her feel safe and knew it was someone hat Minato assigned to watch them. 'At least I know I won't have to deal with stupid people alone.'

X

For the first time, Minato was able to leave the Hokage's Office sooner than even he thought he would for a change. A full day of being able to just focus in on what he had to do so he could get the paper work done, and not have to worry about how Naruto was being treated let him get some work done. As he strode through the village he waved and smiled to the children and a few adults. But some of the others, he knew the look in their eyes. Fear and disbelief. Fear of what is inside his son and disbelief that he actually sealed the beast in his son. With a sigh he focused on the ground before him. 'He will be the thing that saves this village one day. No one will doubt the choice we made then Kushina. No one."

As he reached Nagisa's apartment he looked up and stopped to see Mikoto Uchiha coming out of it. "Mikoto what are you doing here?"

Looking up with a smile as she held Sasuke and Itachi at her side. "Minato. It is good to see you. I heard that Naruto and Nagisa were visiting the old shop she used to work at and I went to see them. While there I got her to tell me where she lived and came for a visit. After all, Kushina and I did say that Sasuke and Naruto would be best friends right? Nagisa is going to help us with that."

His eyes misted over at the thought of Kushina and how excited she was to be a mother. Including having her son and her best friend's son becoming best friends. He smiled warmly and nodded. "I am sure that Kushina is going to love that."

Nodding Mikoto then looked down at Itachi. "You ready to head home Itachi?"

"Yes mother."

Nodding a goodbye to them Minato then walked on in the apartment and to Nagisa's apartment. "Nagisa."

Opening the door with wide eyes Nagisa looked up at him. "You got to leave early today?" Then she stepped to the side to let him in.

"I did." Minato let his eyes drift around her apartment until he found Naruto laying in the play pin sleeping. "I wish he would sleep like that all night."

Moving to the other side of the play pin Nagisa laughed. "He isn't even a full month old yet. He isn't going to sleep all night for a few months." Then laughed again at his shocked look. "You know if you wanted, I could keep him a few nights a week. It would make it easier on you I think if you didn't have to get up every couple of hours to feed or change him."

Lifting his still sleeping son, Minato smiled as he shook his head no. "I appreciate the offer but I would still be up and down all night long worried about why I wasn't hearing him."

Nodding with her own knowing smile Nagisa walked him to the door. "Well just remember the offer stands. Now throughout the years that I am going to be looking after him. Even after that if you want a night of rest or if he just wants to spend the night. My door is always open to him."

Turning to look at her with a warm smile Minato sighed. "Thank you Nagisa. For everything."

Shaking her head no Nagisa's eyes met his. "Thank you for the chance to take care of him. He is such a good boy and deserves nothing but love from everyone in his life."

"Agreed. I will see you in the morning then?"

"Yep. I will be that the mansion waiting just like this morning."

Nodding a goodbye to her he shut the door and headed out of the building. As he reached the road he was flanked by Kakashi and Obito after returning from a mission. "Well Obito how did things go?"

"It was cake walk sensei. Ibiki was headed off to do the paper work now."

"Good."

Kakashi sighed as he looked up him. "Sensei I know your decree was said that no one can talk about what happened that night right."

"Yes." His eyes going stern as he turned and looked down at him. "Who?"

"No one has openly said anything. But it is in the way that I have seen several people today glaring at Naruto. It was clear they detested the very sight of him."

With a sigh as he looked down at his son Minato nodded. "I know that. I have seen it even as I carry him through the village. That is why you and Obito are going to have orders that will not change for the next few years. You can tag along with her, or watch her from the shadows as usual. But I do not want the two of you to let my son out of your sights. Or Nagisa."

Nodding Kakashi smiled. "That won't be a problem. And she will be a good influence on him. Not only because of how she does care about him. But whenever someone would say something she was the first to glare at them and threaten to tell you first chance she got."

Blinking Minato looked down at Kakashi. "Really?"

Nodding Kakashi looked up at him. "Nagisa and Mikoto both did that all day today. Mikoto even making a joke at one point talking about how everyone knows how great that Sasuke and Naruto will be that they clear the way to let them have all the room they want."

Laughing as he looked back down at his boy Minato sighed. "Part of that is true though. He is going to be the best this village has ever seen. And if he and Sasuke do end up friends like Kushina and Mikoto wanted in the first place, he will be just as strong."


	6. Chapter 6

"Nagisa."

Going to the door with a bright smile, Nagisa was met by Minato. It was rather late in the evening as she let him in. But she didn't care. "He is in my room in his crib. If you go get him, he might not wake up yet."

Minato nodded and headed for her bedroom. He smiled as he gently lifted his month and a half old son into his arms. Leaving the room he smiled as Nagisa stood there smiling at him with Naruto's bag already to go. "Thank you Nagisa. I don't know how I would have gotten through the last month without you."

Laughing quietly as he threw the bag on his shoulder Nagisa looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I have enjoyed keeping him."

Looking down at his son Minato smiled. "Least he has someone who really does love him other than me in his life. I am sure that is going to help him as he grows."

Nodding in agreement Nagisa looked down at the sleeping boy as well. Then back up to his father with misty eyes. "You know, he isn't the only one that I care about. I care about you as well Minato and only want the best for you as well as Naruto."

Turning his now shocked blue eyes to look into hers he blinked for a second. "Nagisa you…."

Laughing Nagisa covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "Not like that silly. But just as a friend that I don't want to see anything happen too."

With a goofy grin Minato rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry I took that wrong. I will see you in the morning then."

"That's right." Nagisa walked him to the door then shut it as she dropped her head and a few silent tears fell down her face. She knew she would do this if she started watching Naruto. That is why she didn't try to get the job at first. But then with the way he was being treated she couldn't turn away from that. And now she knew in her heart of hearts that she was falling in love with Minato.

Going to her window to watch him as he walked out of their building and headed home. "I didn't want to fall in love with him. But with as handsome as he is, and the way he cares about everyone in the village. Even those that he knows don't like his own son. Who could not help but fall in love with him. Especially seeing him with Naruto. But Kushina was a good friend. I can't say anything to him. It wouldn't be right."

She then turned and headed to her room where she lay down and closed her eyes. It was time to get some sleep, her days started earlier now, but were more joyful. She sighed as she relaxed herself. 'It is mostly because of Naruto. If the village would just let him in, there is something about him that draws you into becoming attached to him.'

X

Once home, Minato laid Naruto in his bed and then went out to the living room and sat in the chair Kushina had actually had made for him when she found out she was pregnant. That was when he closed his eyes and dropped his head. He was still madly in love with his wife, and yet the more time he spent around Nagisa when he went to pick up Naruto and when she met him at the mansion to get him, the more fond of her he became. "It has to be because she is taking good care of Naruto."

A glance at he clock and a yawn, Minato took of his Hokage jacket and then headed for his bed. Laying down he felt his eyes getting heavy. 'Kushina. I hope you approve of what I am doing with Naruto.'

X

The next morning, Minato met Nagisa at the mansion with a very tired face. "Good morning Nagisa."

Taking Naruto from him, Nagisa looked at him with an odd look. "He still not sleeping good at night?"

Yawning as he dropped his head Minato shook his head. "No it isn't that. For some reason last night, I would no sooner get to sleep when something would wake me up. I would look over and check on him, but last night was the first night that he slept all night long. I don't get why I couldn't sleep."

Putting her bag on her shoulder, Nagisa smiled. "It is probably just habit from the last month and a half with him getting up every couple of hours. If he keeps sleeping all night long you will get out of that."

"If?"

Laughing at the almost scared way he said that Nagisa turned and started to walk away from him. "He will start sleeping all night soon. Just wait and see." As she got further away from him she sighed as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "You know Naruto you are going to need a stroller soon. You are small enough for me to carry around right now but you won't stay this way. I need to remember to make a note of that."

X

Watching from the shadows, Kakashi never too his eyes off of Naruto himself, while Obito kept watch on everyone else in the village. Once she was in her apartment, they took their place in the ceiling just above her apartment.

Obito sighed as he looked over at Kakashi, speaking in the slightest of whispers so that only Kakashi could hear him. "Sensei said that we could watch from the shadows or walk with her. Why don't we just tag along with her?"

Shaking his head Kakashi looked up at him. "Because the people of the village. No one sees us the way that we do it. I want it that way. They are more willing to act natural and if they are going to try something it will be when there are no ninja present. If they see us they won't try anything. Both Sensei and I want to see if anyone of them would go against his wishes and either try and hurt his son, or talk about him."

"I see."

X

With a sigh, Nagisa left her apartment to head for the Uchiha Estate. The only two places in the entire village that she felt like she could truly relax and be herself was when she was with Mikoto or at home. It was a shame though because she knew that the reason why was the boy in her arms. She looked sideways down at him where his blue eyes took in the sights and sounds of the village. "Least you are none the wiser about what goes on around you huh Naruto."

"Hand over the monster."

Jerking around Nagisa found herself surrounded by five men. She backed up against a wall and turned Naruto away from them. "Get out of my way. I have no quarrel with you."

Itsumaru glared as he met the girls eyes. "Just hand him over and you can go on about your business."

Her eyes narrowing as they closed in on her Nagisa held tightly to Naruto. "Go to hell. I won't let you hurt him!"

"He is a monster. The entire village still cannot believe that the Fourth Hokage married a woman who had that thing inside her. And that worse yet sealed it inside his own son." Itsumaru started to reach for the child then gasped as his hand was slapped away. Looking down into her flashing eyes he glared harder. "Don't tell me that you are going to die for the sake of a monster? He doesn't deserve to live in the least. You can't really care about him."

Her amethyst eyes flashing pure rage as she shielded Naruto with her own body. "I do care about him! More than a moron like you would ever know. You are only thinking about what is inside of him! Not who he is! Just because he houses the beast doesn't make him one! If you want to kill him you better kill me too."

Reaching his hand out Itsumaru sighed. "If you truly care for him then it is best that you die now."

Nagisa turned her head and fully hid Naruto from his reach. Shutting her eyes she waited for his hand to touch her. But what happened instead was she heard him howling in pain. Jerking her wide eyes around she looked down to see the ninja with the white hair from before, and an Uchiha standing there. "Who are you?"

Looking over his shoulder, Obito smiled up at her. "I am Obito Uchiha and this is Kakashi Hatake. We have been following you around since you started watching Naruto. No worries."

Kakashi turned with a glare as he pulled his hand up and pulled all five of the men together in a ball. "What shall we do with you? Take you straight to the jail? Or to Lord Hokage so he can decide what your punishment is for trying to kill his son?"

Itsumaru glared up at the kid. "Do whatever in the hell you want. The second that we catch her out alone again, we aren't the only ones. There are others that will see that monster dead before he can even sit up! The Fourth was a fool for sealing such a thing in his son! Or marrying a woman that had it in her!"

Before Kakashi could react he blinked as Nagisa stepped forward and slapped him across his face. Looking up at her he blinked to see the glare on her face. 'I did not expect this?'

Nagisa glared down at him through tears. She could not believe that someone in the Leaf Village could be so heartless! "You are the true fool here and I pity you. You are so focused on what the fox did to the village that day that you haven't stopped to think that he lost just as much as some people of the village did. He lost his mentor, the Third. His wife. The third sacrificed his own life to seal the fox inside Naruto. Not as a curse. But because I am sure he believed in him. Just you wait and see. Naruto will be the hero of this village one day." Then she turned and stormed off as she whipped tears from her eyes.

Obito winked at Kakashi then vanished as he went following her. Kakashi then turned and started dragging the men toward the Hokage mansion. "Lord Hokage is going to have a field day with the five of you."

X

Hearing the door slide open, thinking it was Itachi coming home Mikoto looked out of the kitchen then gasped when a sobbing Nagisa shut the door as she held Naruto. "Nagisa! What happened?"

Not even looking up at her Nagisa kept her head down as she held Naruto. "So many people died the day the Nine Tailed Fax attacked and nearly destroyed the village. They died so that those of us like me and you who are not ninja and don't have chakra could live on in peace! But it is like no one cares!"

Reaching out and taking Naruto, Mikoto lead Nagisa into her living room. "What happened."

"Some fool actually thought that I was going to hand Naruto over to him so he could kill him! A baby!" Looking over at Naruto as he looked at her with wide worried eyes she smiled as she forced her tears to stop. "Minato knew something like this was going to happen so he had two ninja following me everywhere. Even here I am sure at least one of them are now. They stepped in. Obito and Kakashi I think their names were." Then she pulled Naruto back into her arms and smiled.

Mikoto smiled as she looked at the two of them. 'Kushina she loves this boy of yours just like she was his own mother. I have a feeling that she is going to end up closer to him than just a babysitter too. I know you will help your hard headed Minato with that too won't you.' With a small laugh she drew the girls eyes up to her. "Well those would be the best ones that you could have had. They were trained by Minato himself."

"Really?"

"That's right."

Nagisa smiled as she sighed. "I am sorry I showed up in such a mess. But I just didn't know what else to do. So I let it out in tears. I didn't think someone from this village would be so cruel."

"I know it is mind boggling aint it."

X

Looking up as the door flew open to see Kakashi dragging in five guys. Four of them looked worried, and yet one of them met his stern eyes with a glare of his own. Standing he walked around the desk and glared down. "Kakashi what is going on here?"

Reaching out and smacking the glaring one, Kakashi sighed. "First of all, I think even Lady Kushina would be thrilled to know who is looking after her son. With what this fool was going to do, Nagisa stood her ground and refused to budge."

"What exactly was that?"

Turning his black eyes back up to his teacher, Kakashi narrowed them. "He told her to hand over the monster. Referring to Naruto. Nagisa refused and told him to get to Naruto he would have had to kill her first. He was going to do it, and planned on killing Naruto. Said that there are others who will see him dead before Naruto can even sit up."


End file.
